


5:29 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought most Smallville creatures were territorial!'' Amos muttered.





	5:29 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought most Smallville creatures were territorial!'' Amos muttered after a mother chicken attacked him near her eggs.

THE END


End file.
